User talk:DarkusMaster
Archives Archive 1 Archive 2 Placeholder Just so people know not to go to your archives.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 00:39, November 1, 2010 (UTC) congrats on your 4900th edit. wanna battle? WARNING! Alphatization!!! 01:30, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! What's up. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:43, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Yeah ok, I am going to Target today and I am going out to lunch with parents in 30 minutes, did you like my Bakugan short? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:47, November 2, 2010 (UTC) Be that way. What Bakugan should I get? Wave 5 triad ooooor Blitz Phantom and something else? Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:51, November 2, 2010 (UTC) You can have one of the codes if you help out at the RPBlogs! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 16:53, November 2, 2010 (UTC) okay. and if you need any help with adding new information just tell me. what topic can I try to update with accurate news? Hey. Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 00:53, November 5, 2010 (UTC) DM, the Damakor's g is... Um... WHERE THE DANG IS IT?! The G power on the Super G pages are all... False. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:38, November 5, 2010 (UTC) huh. It's supposed to be over 1000 g. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:43, November 5, 2010 (UTC) Cuz I fixed the Darkus Ramdol G on the page, that's why. I plan to do more later. WHO'S THERE! Oh, no one. I watched a scary movie on Halloween,"Night of the living dead". I g2g. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:46, November 5, 2010 (UTC) 1 MORE EDIT!!! Chimchar Mijumaru and Treeko rule! 22:22, November 5, 2010 (UTC) FINALLY, some time form that d*mned homework. Wanna film my Dartaak? GO EASY. I don't have the Raytheus code yet. WARNING! Alphatization!!! 02:11, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Er, do you know what are the Abridged Series? They're in no case Fanon. Just saying. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 03:56, November 6, 2010 (UTC) No, you just take sugar, spice, and everything nice Any Anime and do a voice over. Most TAS Shows have nothing to do with the Original Plots. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 04:01, November 6, 2010 (UTC) By saying "differ" i ment differing in 189%. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 04:05, November 6, 2010 (UTC) WOAH You are in this!!! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A3HyR9nj4Rc Ohhh. I'm trying to get Dharak collosus today!You just got pwned!!! (So did I) (talk) 15:14, November 7, 2010 (UTC) thanks for taking off bakumutation. it sounded weird what i typed HEY! its me...a person u probly dont no...just thought i could say hi Hello DarkusMaster. I know i have not been as active as i should lately but i would like to ask you if i could become a rollback. Deny this if you must but i have a good reason. See i will be more active from now on. I would like to be able to edit mroe than a regular member just in case an admin is not on at that specific period of time. Editing would be made easier for me and you or another admin would not have to do it for me. I will not cause a commotion over this even if you say no. But i figured i should ask so i wouldn't be stressed over certain edits that would freeze this computer very easily. As it is a very old computer. If you do make me a Rollback then when i get back to my better computer i will ask you to take it off. Say no if you have to i won't cause any riots. Thanks for taking this into consideration. (if i wasn't supposed to ask you im very sorry. i haven't been on alot so i am not very sure which to ask. but i trust you more so i will leave it at that.) Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 22:05, November 10, 2010 (UTC) His edits don't look that bad... but you will have to ask DM. The aura of my awesomness shall destroy you!!! MWAHAHHAHHAHAHA!!! 03:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Do you have any Ideas where to place This on the Main Page? I tried, but it resulted in a mess. So then? ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 16:53, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Not working. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:09, November 11, 2010 (UTC) ASDFGHJKJHGFDSA... No Idea. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:24, November 11, 2010 (UTC) They don't have a Banner, and their Main Page is absolutely more different than ours. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:26, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Seems not. It's most likely the New Skin. I tried inserting a different Template, and got the same result. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 21:55, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank you so very much. Darkus Rayne/ i am the depths that haunt your dreams death is never what it seems (talk) 21:04, November 12, 2010 (UTC) My parents didn't like my face on Youtube so, it's taken off. Also, I need help with uploading a video, it's about 3 min. and it's not uploading. Last thing, I found wave 4 gear in Brawler packs. Pics coming later. Darkus Alpha 23:39, November 12, 2010 (UTC) hey there. talked to airzel-of-haos on BD. he told me you were very nice.i belive him. plus im a ventus brawler.even though i looooooooooooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee darkus.so good luck to go your way. Hey DM Do you have my email? I need to tell you something.Abce2|''Free lemonade''[[User:Abce2/guestbook|''only 25 cents!]] 03:40, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Hurrix I'm watching episode 30 and Hurrix was used. Nintendocan (talk) 15:15, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Want to Brawl on BD? Darkus Alpha 15:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC) I tried logging in, but that's unusual... The router is not sending the registration information, It's taking FOREVER! Darkus Alpha 15:12, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Wanna brawl? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll 'DIE!!!!!]] 02:28, November 17, 2010 (UTC) really? Weird.. I'm on a 6 year old computer and it works fine. Where's my macbook?! Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll ''DIE!!!!!]] 02:34, November 17, 2010 (UTC) That stinks. g2g Hiya DM haven't heard from ya in a while. just letting you know i've got wiki today from 7:30AM to around 5:00PM^^ and already its 9:30AM and i've reverted like 5 edits to the Frosch page and Apollonir page *sigh* some people just love vandilism. oh and Dharak13 edited someone elses user page i don't know if it was ok but i went with what i thought was right and i reverted it. lol i love reporting to the admins ^^ RayneHaos | You are the one that i call friend. And thats all that matters in the end =) (talk) 14:37, November 17, 2010 (UTC) An idea How about we make one of those videos on YouTube, like the one you did with Ziperator. Only this time, Let's make a video with my Venoclaw. Good idea? Face the fury of my American Ramdols in Gundalia! 22:23, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Mind if had a "recent blog" thing on my page? Right now, it's on. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll '''''DIE!!!!!]] 23:09, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Read. Due to very serious privacy problems, I need certain things on that page to not be there. Please. Steelearth14 00:24, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Wikia can help me out if needed. I need certain things out of there . . . Not all, but some . . . Two things. Eh?! Steelearth14 00:29, November 18, 2010 (UTC) Wanna film my Nastix and Rickoran? Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 03:47, November 20, 2010 (UTC) At that time, I might be bured under homework... I hate my school... Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 03:52, November 20, 2010 (UTC) ok. You going to Kyuubidrago's Tour.? If you get paired with me, that'll work. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 04:00, November 20, 2010 (UTC) No, BD shuts down at 11:00 here, BD shuts down at 1:00 at your location, also, I sent you the DrC Colossus Unboxing vid. Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 04:07, November 20, 2010 (UTC) So, for becoming an admin, is it more of an achievement process or some thing else?I can say I did/didn't, but... (talk) 06:59, November 20, 2010 (UTC) YES YES IT DOES BY MAXUS Yes Yes Yes it DOES BY MAXUS Fine I'll stop Done. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 02:20, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Watch Out for Vandals I think you should watch out for these IPs: 86.182.198.57 and 88.254.131.154 they vandalized the Altair and Dragonoid Pages. I fixed them up. I Will Defeat You All on Dimensions! If I have time... (talk) 11:42, November 21, 2010 (UTC) :I think that something's wrong with the site. ''2X☆∞'' | Efficiency through self-sufficiency. 15:04, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Long time no see Yo DarkusMaster been a while. Firered16 SA (talk) 17:39, November 21, 2010 (UTC) You there? Firered16 SA (talk) 19:40, November 21, 2010 (UTC) Doing fine. Getting ready to got to bed in an hour. Firered16 SA (talk) 03:34, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Do as I say... or Zenet sha[[User Blog:DarkusAlpha|ll DIE!!!!!]] 19:27, November 21, 2010 (UTC) BakuWikiGILogo.png ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 01:30, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sarcastic or Serious? ''2X☆∞'' | GUESS WHO?! 01:37, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Thnx. 01:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) can i tell z the pass for the account, he said that he will not do anything to mess it up :P Reach For The Stars 03:02, November 25, 2010 (UTC) well ok ._. Reach For The Stars 03:14, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Big Legendary Epic Awesome Cool And Other Stuff Idea! So, there should be tournaments to see which user can have each attribute. I mean that which ever attrbute the user likes, they brawl for it or something. Userboxes could be made to show that the user is currently at a status of the attribute they won. For example: I would be good for Subterra. So it could say "This user is currently at _______ status of the _______ attribute." So each person in the attribute would battle the rest in that same attribute and whoever wins the most will have a tiebreaker or would be the user of that attribute. Yes it is long. It will probably be worth it. Terminate message if you wish. 0w0 (talk) 05:01, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Sorry DM, I'll take the account more seriously, I promise. PokemasterLink|[[User_Talk:PokemasterLink|'This...is...']]DHARAK!!!